


Семейный призрак

by R2R



Series: Star Wars short stories [27]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Family Fluff, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 00:31:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12971757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R2R/pseuds/R2R
Summary: Исполнение заявки с феста однострочников "Дедушка Энакин - фамильное привидение Скайуокеров, активно участвующее в жизни семьи".





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Таймлайн - пост-Эндор.

Люк слышит "Локоть ровнее" и сбивается с ритма.  
\- Что?  
\- Локоть, - соткавшийся из утреннего воздуха полупрозрачный Энакин Скайуокер показывает нужное движение. - И кисть доворачивай. Чему тебя Оби-Ван только учил?  
\- Бластерный огонь отбивать. И слушать свои чувства, - ворчливо отвечает Люк.  
\- А, это полезно. Но локоть не задирай. Давай ещё раз.


	2. Chapter 2

Первые слова, которые от Энакина слышит Лея - если не считать тех, что говорил Вейдер, конечно, - это "Центарес. Малдрудский сектор".  
\- Исчезни, - говорит она в ответ.  
Но поздно, поздно, сказано и услышано. Что толку запирать ангар, когда хоппер украли. Лея достаёт карты, вчитывается в рапорты, рассылает запросы и перехватывает очередной кризис, пока он не превратился в новую войну.

Следующие слова Энакина, обращённые к дочери - "Каламарианские верфи. Саботаж".  
Ненавидя себя, она окликает "Подожди", прежде чем призрак растворится.  
\- Что там?  
\- Новый крейсер. MC-80B.  
\- "Мон Ремонда", - кивает Лея.  
График постройки этого корабля они недавно обсуждали на Малом Военном Совете. Малый - потому что закрытый. Только для тех, кому положено знать подробности о постройке новых крейсеров.  
\- Реакторы, - призрак тыкает в развернувшийся чертёж, - испытания под нагрузкой корабль не выдержит.  
И снова рапорты, карты, отчёты, движение ресурсов и перемещения рабочих. Взрыв удаётся предотвратить.

На семейные обеды Лея Энакина не зовёт. Но присваивает кодовое имя, а через несколько лет вносит его в список "источников, заслуживающих доверия".


	3. Chapter 3

Хан уверен, что ему крышка, и тут является семейный призрак.  
И говорит:  
\- Эй, ты, жулик!  
\- Здорово, ситх недожаренный, - откликается Хан, пытаясь одной рукой и зубами затянуть жгут выше локтя, чтоб кровь так не хлестала.  
\- Я их отвлеку, а ты через площадь и за угол.  
\- Отвлечёшь? Скажешь "Бу"?  
\- Не твоя забота. Беги шустрее. По сигналу.  
\- По какому ещё..? - Хан слышит сирену, поднимается на ноги, каким-то чудом не падает, бежит, спотыкаясь, ныряет за угол, и призрак снова там, указывает, куда спрятаться, а за спиной беспорядочная пальба, звук выстрела из тяжёлого орудия приходит на секунду раньше взрывной волны, Хана швыряет и протаскивает по каменным обломкам, разряд турболазера проходит выше, сносит кусок стены. Воздух полон дыма и гари, оплавленная дюрасталь шипит, остывая.  
Не попали, и на том спасибо.  
В небе появляются "Бродяги", заходят со стороны солнца, открывают огонь по дроидам, и можно перевести дух.  
\- Не за что, - говорит Энакин и исчезает, не прощаясь.


	4. Chapter 4

\- Да-да, - говорит годовалый Бен, тыкая пальцем в воздух.  
\- Скажи "дядя", - предлагает Люк, валяющийся рядом, с детской голокнижкой в руках.  
\- Скажи "папа", - говорит Хан, который сидит тут же, на ковре, и пытается приладить отломанную ногу игрушечному AT-AT. - Дядя обойдётся.  
\- Ба-да, - говорит Бен.  
\- В бантху хочешь поиграть?  
\- Тю-ба, - Бен хлопает в ладоши. - Тю-и ать!  
\- Чуи вечером придёт. С ним и в баду поиграете, и в "ку-ку", и в кучу малу. Соскучился по дяде Чуи, да?  
\- Де-да, - очень отчётливо выговаривает Бен. - Де.  
Хан роняет игрушку.  
\- Это случайность, - говорит Люк не очень уверенно. - Он просто болтает. Все дети так...  
\- Де-да, - Бен тыкает пальцем перед собой. - Ам. Э-э?  
\- Скажи своему папаше... - начинает Хан.  
\- Па-па, - Бен показывает на него.  
Хан замирает. Расплывается в улыбке.  
\- Молодец. Умница. Молоток. А дядя нам теперь двадцать кредов должен, да?  
\- А-а, - заявляет Бен с характерной интонацией.  
Люк накрывается книжкой.  
\- Понял, - говорит Хан. - Где горшок? Знаем мы это "а-а". А ты скажи своему папаше - с Леей сам пусть объясняется, я не буду.  
\- А чего с ней объясняться?  
\- А кто пацана научил говорить "деда"? Кому она за это голову оторвёт?  
\- Де-да, - говорит Бен радостно. - Бжжжж. Утя! Деда ать!


End file.
